


Кто владеет собой

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, TylerAsDurden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Он уже почти готов спросить что-нибудь, чтобы нарушить тишину, подбирает слова, когда... Магнус осторожно касается пальцем места, где крыло переходит в спину.





	Кто владеет собой

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания/Предупреждения:  
> 1\. Мутация Алека — крылья, мутация Магнуса — кошачьи глаза.  
> 2\. Название фика — цитата из стихотворения «Слова веры» Фридриха Шиллера, в пер. А. Н. Струговщикова.  
> 3\. Написано по мотивам коллажа «Постапокалипсис: в поисках свободы»
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

— Хах, — это всё, что говорит такой красноречивый Магнус. Алек не может пошевелиться, даже почти чувствует, как превращается в камень.   
  
Магнус продолжает молчать, и Алек не видит его лица, и это заставляет нервничать сильнее. Он забыл вкус неуверенности много лет назад, с ней не выжить в этом идиотском мире. Он хочет поцеловать Магнуса, но, может быть, слишком рано? Может быть, для того происходящее не то же самое, что для Алека.  
  
Он уже почти готов спросить что-нибудь, чтобы нарушить тишину, подбирает слова, когда... Магнус осторожно касается пальцем места, где крыло переходит в спину. Ведет по влажным после душа перьям, невесомо.   
  
— Я всё думал, какими же они будут на ощупь, — его голос звучит отстранённо, заворожено, и Алек сглатывает ком в горле. «Я хочу поцеловать твои глаза», — думает он.  
  
Магнус отступает на шаг, прокашливается.  
  
— Прости, милый, это было очень бестактно?  
  
— Магнус, — зовет Алек, оборачивается, берет за руку, кладет его пальцы на край перьев. — Нравятся?  
  
Он надеется, что вопрос не звучит так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь.  
  
— Безумно, — кажется Магнус снова знает что-то, чего не знает он. — Но что вокруг не безумие?  
  
Его губы сладкие, как ягоды с незаражённых полей, которые Алек пробовал всего раз в жизни.  
  
Когда они могут наконец оторваться друг от друга, хватают воздух ртами, Алек обнимает Магнуса руками, зажимает его ногу между своих, накрывает их коконом крыльев.  
  
— Ты присоединишься к моей группе?  
  
Магнус коротко, легко смеётся в ответ, сверкает в полумраке нереальными своими глазами.  
  
— Я прошел за тобой сто двадцать миль, мы спасли жизни друг друга минимум по три раза. Ты всё ещё думаешь, я так просто от тебя отстану?  
  
Алек прижимает его крепче. Целует волосы, лоб, мочку уха и тянущуюся от неё серьгу. Магнус прикладывает пальцы к его груди над самым сердцем.  
  
Нужно уходить, облава скоро двинется на этот район, но Алек даёт им обоим ещё мгновение.  
  
Люди говорят, что мутанты хуже мертвецов, что они воруют пищу и свежий воздух. Он привык скрываться от них, стыдиться своей силы и заметного уродства, прятаться и прятать семью; Магнус — растворятся в их несправедливом мире. Но здесь и сейчас — они оба живы. Алек хочет жить, как никогда сильно. Они выберутся.  
  
Они ещё поборются.  
  
Магнус целует его опять.


End file.
